Complicated
by JenLea
Summary: Cowritten by Jen and Rachel Friends become more HHHLita


Complicated

Disclaimer: We own no one!

A/N- Another combo from Jen and Rachel, two rambling teens trying to combat boredom and no ending writer's block…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy Dumas raked a hand threw her bright red hair nervously. She glanced around the small diner located in Middle of Nowhere, Colorado. Paul Levesque, her best male friend, had excused himself to the bathroom.

Quit acting like this. He's only your friend. Stop thinking about him like he's more. Amy chided herself when she thought back to his smile and the way he flipped his hair out of his hazel eyes.

Just a friend, she reminded herself, as he sat back down. Everything about him was getting to her. His sensual cologne... His deep laugh... She loved it all.

It was complicated though. Both of them had just gotten out of bad relationships. Her longtime boyfriend had run off with a coworker. His wife had gotten pregnant by another man. She needed him as much as he needed her. If she was to act on her feelings, it could be disastrous to their friendship...

"So did the waitress come to take our orders yet?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Amy shook her head in response. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to talk.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked, concerned. Amy offered him the happiest smile she could muster and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm eating lunch with my best friend," She replied. Paul chuckled and looked around the diner slowly. Amy studied his profile adoringly, wondering why he was her friend. She did screw over Matt Hardy, after all.

Amy was glad when he dropped it. If he pushed her, she was sure to break. If she broke, he would know all, which was the last thing he wanted. "I hear they have good pancakes here," she said, studying the menu.

"Pancakes?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "Who do you know in Bumfuck Egypt?" She giggled.

"Good point,"

"I think I'll get the BLT," Paul said when the waitress arrived a moment later. Amy glared at the young woman. She was checking Paul out!

"And I'll have the cheeseburger, no mustard," Amy said loudly to get the brunette's attention. The waitress turned to Amy reluctantly.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," The waitress named Debbie said. Amy glared menacingly at the woman until she walked away.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Paul teased.

"She was checking you out!" Amy squealed. She gritted her teeth. "Some redneck bitch was checking you out!" She wasn't sure why that infuriated her so much.

Glancing toward the waitress, he shivered. "Don't worry, Ames. I don't go for seventeen year old pregnant rednecks," He gripped her hand.

A mixture of fire and electricity shot through Amy's body. She pulled back, more of shock than anything else. What was that?

Paul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She never pulled away from him before. Amy moved her eyes to the table below her hands in embarrassment.

"Something's wrong with you... I can tell," Paul cocked his head to the side, some of his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Amy wanted so desperately to reach over and push it away from his face.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, wondering if he had felt it too. "I just realized I haven't put on my hand lotion today," She knew it was a lame excuse but it was the first one she had come up with.

"The one that smells like cherries?"

Now, she was baffled. No one knew what her lotion smelled like. They always said it was familiar but they couldn't place it. How had he known her lotion smelt of cherries?

"How do you know what it smells like?" Amy asked curiously. Paul instantly regretted asking her the question.

"I used it once," He whispered. He knew he was blushing, and his excuse made it seem like he was embarrassed about the lotion, not the question. He relaxed slightly when Amy giggled.

"Oh, well, that's okay."

Closing her eyes, she could picture kissing his divine lips. If he liked the cherry lotion, he would love the cherry lip-gloss. Then, she sighed, mentally repeating her mantra. Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend...

How could she have fallen in love with her best friend? It wasn't like her to love someone so deeply. What was wrong with her?

"Amy... Amy... AMY!" Paul shouted. It was like she was in another world now. He had been talking to her about his DX reunion when she completely zoned out on him. He put a hand over hers again and jumped when she jumped.

"Okay, you just zoned out on me. I'm worried about you," He said. His eyes held so much concern that Amy wanted to cry. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, and she ducked her head quickly.

Silently, she wept. It was impossible to deny her feelings. He probably already knew. It was written all over her face, it had to be. There was no way he didn't know.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, tightly gripping her hand, refusing to let go. "Please tell me,"

"I can't tell you," Amy mumbled.

"Why can't you? Ames," Paul leaned over the table, "I'm your best friend." He lifted her chin with one hand and looked into her eyes.

"That's just the problem," She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"It is?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"I think I love you," she murmured, before standing up. She rushed out of the diner, wanting to put some distance between them. She didn't need this right now. She didn't need this...

Paul sat dazed at the booth for a second, watching her run out. He blinked a few times before running after her, his blonde hair flying behind him. He found her around the corner slouched against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Amy..."

"No, Paul... I need to be alone," She said before he could take a step towards her.

She didn't need or want him playing the hero. She just needed her space. "Why are you still standing there?"

He sighed, softly inhaling. "I love you too,"

Amy looked up at him with watery eyes, "What?"

"I love you too," He said a bit louder. He moved towards the redhead slowly. He didn't know if she wanted him to or not.

"Don't just say that to make me feel better, Paul," Amy sniffled sadly.

"How well do you know me?" he murmured, taking her in his arms. She sniffled, not pulling away.

"Well," she said. He sighed.

"Then, you know I'm not lying,"

Amy glanced up at him. Seeing how serious he was she sighed.

"I... I just can't help it... You're such a nice person and-" But Amy was cut off when Paul pressed his lips to hers softly.

She found herself kissing back with equal force. If she had to pick a word to describe this kiss, it would be wonderful. She had never experienced a kiss so packed with emotion.

"Wow..."

"Wow is right," Paul winked at her. He was glad to hear her giggle.

"I'm glad you feel the same way or I'd feel pretty foolish right about now," Amy said with a smile. Paul nodded and stood up.

"Let's go eat," He held out his hand, which Amy took quickly.

THE END


End file.
